


you are the plus one to my nine upon ten

by hopefulundertone



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protectiveness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should send her a gift card. </p><p>(or, Foggy gets invited to an ex's wedding, and takes Matt as his plus one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the plus one to my nine upon ten

“Okay, so you’re going to hate me, but I really, really, really need a favour.”  

It was a rainy Tuesday morning, perfect for sleeping in, but Matt was sitting in his office, head throbbing dully from a combination of enhanced senses picking up everything in a three-kilometre radius and the bitter caffeine of the cheap coffee he picked up on the way here. He wasn't not in a bad mood per se, but he felt like he could be set off any moment, as if there was a landmine somewhere in his office and if someone even exhaled on it, it would blow. That was, of course, the exact moment Foggy decided to drop in, leaning on his doorframe with what Matt assumed was a sheepish grin. His voice, warm and cheerful, brightened the atmosphere immediately, and Matt couldn't stop a small smile creeping across his face, even though he wiped it off quickly in case his partner took it for acquiescence. “What is it now, Foggy?”

“Uh, you remember that one time in college when we came back to Hell’s Kitchen for like three months or something? And like, I got a girlfriend?” Matt grinned wryly. “Yeah, and you broke up with her just before you graduated, and she tried to throw an egg at you when you were onstage? Amelia, or, or Vanessa?”

“Veronica. Oh god, the memories. Yeah, anyway, I ran into her the other day, and she’s, uh, engaged and stuff. So she kinda invited me to her wedding, and, um, I don’t have anyone to go with, and y’know, if I go without someone, I’m gonna look like a total loser.”

Nodding, Matt smirked sympathetically; it was an awkward situation straight out of a textbook or something. “It’s just a wedding, Foggy, you don’t have to worry that much. You’re probably never going to see her again.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have anyone to go with.”

He cocked his head suspiciously, “Just ask Karen, I’m sure she’d be delighted, not to mention her social skills are honed to a point. Or Marci, isn’t she a pro at underhanded jabs?”

“Yeah, um, about that. I kinda broke-up-with-her-by-telling-her-I-was-gay.” The last part came out in a rush, followed by a groan and a “thud” sound, like he was beating his head against the wall, which wasn't far off from the truth, Matt's radar sense chipped in.

“What?!” His mind was spinning with the implications, not least of which being _oh god I have to pretend to be dating Foggy_. Not a hard feat in itself, seeing as he had years to think about what it’d be like if they were partners in more than business, but it was always possible he could be too convincing.

“Yeah, okay, I panicked! She was holding a tray of eggs, Matt! What was I supposed to do? Tell her the girl taking Punjabi and I had finally hit it off and that I really wasn’t ready for the dozen children she had planned to have with me? With me! C’mon, dude, you gotta understand. I was terrified! She was insane! It was the first thing that came to mind!” He shifted, “So, dear sir, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to her wedding Saturday after next?”

“I do believe I will.” Then Matt was laughing, Foggy joining in after a moment, uncontrollable hysterics replacing conversation for the moment.

And two grown men practically bent in half and giggling like little girls was the sight Karen came into work to see that Tuesday.

 

-

 

“I’m regretting everything that has ever led up to me having to go for this. Honestly, I should’ve just said I’d take a raincheck or something, like a normal person.” Foggy griped, adjusting his cuffs for the fifth time since they’d entered the reception. The wedding had been fine, if a little boring, and the happy couple hadn’t taken the slightest notice of them that Matt knew of, so the griping really was uncalled for- Oh. Now he understood why people knocked on wood after saying (or thinking) things like that, because- “Don’t look now, but they’re heading over here.” He muttered to Foggy under his breath, provoking a quiet curse. Their footsteps became louder, and louder, and then a falsely chirpy voice, “Foggy! It’s so good to see you! And who is this?”

Matt instinctively hated her. He wasn’t sure if it was his inner lie detector reacting to this woman, who was obviously used to lying, or if it was just the way she clearly intended to make her words cut, or if it was the way she sounded surprised to see him, as if Foggy wasn’t good enough to date him (total lie, if anything, he wasn't good enough to even be pretend-dating Foggy).

“Ah, Veronica, Matt. Matt, Veronica. He’s my-” He could almost feel Foggy’s hesitation on his breath, the one that would give the whole game away, and stepped in smoothly, offering a charming smile and a hand. “Boyfriend. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Matt. It’s been nothing but heaven being with Robert. But I’m shocked, really, Foggy. I thought you were a Catholic, what with you being Irish and all.” He blinked, and blinked again, wondering if his ears had heard right. Had she really-

“Yeah, no, my family is.” Foggy’s voice was caught somewhere between embarrassed and indignant, and Matt bristled, feeling the same protectiveness that forced him into the devil costume rise up inside him, rearing its head.

“They can’t approve, surely! But, you know, love is love is what I always say.” She sounded much too pleased with herself, and he had really had enough. “I couldn’t agree more, Veronica.” And in one fluid movement, before he could overthink it, he kissed Foggy lightly, just a dry press of the lips, and smiled at him, summoning all of the longing he’d felt for the man since college and putting it into the most lovestruck expression he could, because dammit, this crazy ex was not going to twirl Foggy Nelson around her little finger, not while he was around. It was an effective conversation-stopper, that much was obvious as Veronica stuttered to a stop, blush hot on her cheeks, and made herself scarce as quickly as she could. Matt grinned, reveling in the victory, at least until he realised Foggy was still staring at him, breath fast and cheeks flushed, which was when the smile dropped. He herded them away from polite company as fast as possible, in case the fallout was loud and explosive.

Instead, Foggy’s hand rested lightly against his chest, palm hot through the thin fabric. “You meant that, didn’t you?” Matt shook his head, trying desperately to lie his way out of this one, because, shit, Murdock, you’ve really done it this time. Way to give it away, dumbass. But his best friend’s hand was still on his chest, feeling his heartbeat speed up as he lied, and it moved up to his chin, tilting it down towards Foggy, who leaned up and kissed him, warm and soft. “Liar. Want to try that again?”

And out of the many things running through his mind, one of them, nonsensically, is that Veronica is in a way responsible for this, for the way Foggy’s pulling him out the door, whispering a mix of “why didn’t you tell me earlier” and other, less appropriate things. for the way his dream since the six-month mark in college was coming true right now, for the way he was giddy and off-balance like he hasn't been since he was nine and just blind.

 

He should send her a thank-you card.

  
  
  



End file.
